


Four Jokers.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Slice of Life, implied nozonicoeli and honorin bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Four girls play cards at about midnight.





	Four Jokers.

“You fucking cheater!” Nico screamed, throwing all of her cards over the table. Eli chuckled. She didn’t mind anything as long as she won, and she found Nico’s rage outbursts funny more than anything. It was a win-win.

“Hey, I didn’t cheat. I’m just better than you, that’s it.” Ah, Eli sure liked to win. She really did. If asked, she would admit she was pretty competitive. Kind of. Truly. Terribly.

“What’re you doing?” Honoka asked from the couch. She, Rin and Nozomi were watching the TV. It was twelve in the night and an old western movie seemed to be on.

“We’re playing cards. Want to join?” Eli asked. Honoka smiled and Nico whined.

“No, wait – don’t ask her to join! I want to go to sleep!” That was partly true. She didn’t want to go to sleep, but she also didn’t want Honoka to join. Nico knew that if she did, she would lose to even more people, and she would feel even more humiliated.

“Then go. Two can play this game,” Eli said. Nico hated the stupid smile she had on her face. She frowned and crossed her arms.

“All right!” She said, taking the cards that were scattered across the table. It was her turn to shuffle. “Then come here, Honoka. If you aren’t seated as I deal the cards, you won’t play.” She said. Honoka jumped from the couch and rapidly sat down on one of the chairs, in the header of the table. Then she gasped.

“Hey, Rin-chan! Want to join?” She asked. Rin peeped from the couch (she was lying on it) and nodded (“Of course, nya!”). Nico sighed. Eli smiled.

Rin sat down next to Eli as Nico gave twelve cards to each.

“Let’s start, then.”

Nico’s cards were awful. They were a mess and she couldn’t believe she shuffled them that way. Your cards are supposed to be good when you shuffle, right? She knew she was going to lose but she felt the urge to win just to take that stupid grin out of Eli’s face.

Eli’s cards were nice. She couldn’t help to look at Nico after looking at her hand. She shook her head. She didn’t understand how Nico could be so bad at playing cards. She was just unlucky, maybe. But even if she felt kind of bad about Nico and as much as she loved her, she still had to win. Eli Ayase couldn’t reduce herself to losing against that angry imp. Eli Ayase couldn’t reduce herself to losing.

Rin wasn’t sure what to do with her cards. She wasn’t very good at playing any type of card-related game (she couldn’t sit still more than five minutes, after all) so she didn’t really know what to do with her hand. She’d have to ask Eli for help, that’s for sure. She just had to make sure Nico didn’t notice (because if so, they were going to suffer the consequences of making Nico Yazawa mad).

Honoka was happy. She got two jokers and she felt lucky as ever. It was like Nico had chosen the best cards for her. She wanted to thank her but she knew that if she did, Nico would kick her and veto her from her apartment forever. Honoka knew that if she won that’d happen too, but she couldn’t nor wouldn’t waste the chance that she had been given.

After seven rounds they were all more or less exhausted. They didn’t know what time it was but also didn’t care. They had decided that that was the last round they were going to play and that in the morning (or afternoon, since they would most likely end up waking up late) they would finish and have a winner. Until now, Eli and Honoka were tied (they had wined three times each), and Rin had won one time. As for Nico, she hadn’t won any of the rounds. She almost won one, though, so she wasn’t too mad. She was just regular old grumpy Nico.

They were about to finish (Rin had just one card left on her hand and Honoka did too) when Nozomi woke up. They all had forgotten she was there.

“What’re ya doin’?” She asked.

“Playing cards.” Eli didn’t even look at her; she had to make an important decision that would change the way the game was going. She needed to be concentrated.

“Huh. Why didn’t ya ask me to join?” She yawned. Nico snorted.

“You’d kick our asses at once, hon. And you were sleeping.” She said. She was biting her nails; now Eli had one card left too. And she still had twelve.

“Kick your asses?” Nozomi sounded too sleepy to be awake “Let me play.” She took some cards from the deck. Everyone looked at her like she was destroying something precious. She smiled as she saw her hand.

“I win,” She said, placing all her cards in the right places. All of them gasped at the same time. “I’m going to sleep.” She added as she left. They all looked at each other and then at the table. Nozomi’s hand had four jokers in it. And maybe they all took that as a hint and went to sleep too. They would finish in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know it was canon that nico is actually better than everyone at playing cards when i wrote this, so sorry about that. hope yall can still enjoy it and thanks for reading!!


End file.
